Lose You Tonight
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: WARNING! SPOILER BOOK 7! Just my thoughts as I read the last book... especially page 528...


Disclaimer: Don't won HP and the song is from HIM

**Lose You Tonight**

I stared at the pages in front of me. No… this couldn't happen. He couldn't die. No! I refused to believe it. Snape… my Severus, he couldn't die. It was not fair.

'How like a Gryffindor of you, to labour under the misconception that life was fair…' I could hear the echo of his voice floating through my head.

_Don't run away  
I can't live without you  
Please stay  
And I learn to love you right  
_

Yes… life wasn't fair. But why did he have to die? I had never found a character that had stolen my heart so easily… Severus Snape truly was an intriguing figure. So full of mysteries… and I loved his sarcasm. Tears welled up in my eyes and I clutched the book to my heart. I cried and cried… until no more tears would come.

_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight  
_

Oh, please, let there be a mistake… please… don't die. I had adored and loved him ever since book one, but I had never truly realised how much he meant to me. Not until now. Now, that he was dead… killed just like that… without even the change to fight for his life… killed for that stupid wand… and it didn't even work… he died in vain…

_Don't run away  
I never wanted to hide you  
Please stay  
And I learn to treat you right  
_

And the worst thing is, he didn't have to die… why didn't those stupid children save him? Hermione is always so clever, why didn't she do something? Summon a bezoar and stop the bleeding at least? They could have saved him… they should have saved him.

_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight  
_  
No… I couldn't accept this… I took up my book again and stared at the words… page 528… how I hated that number! This just wasn't right, there had to be something I could do… something… I couldn't just let him die! I had to do something… I was holding the book so hard that my knuckles went white. I had to find a way…

_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight  
_

My heart hurt at the thought of him lying there, lifeless… dead. A picture of his cold and bloodied corpse rose in my mind and I had to bite back a cry of pain. Suddenly I had trouble breathing… no… I just couldn't lose him… he couldn't die… it hurt so much… it was unfair… after all he had been trough… after all he had sacrificed!

_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
(Oh, I can't live without you)  
_

Fresh tears ran down my ace and I made no move to stop them. I had never thought I'd get so worked up about a character in a book… but he had long ago ceased to be a mere character to me… he had become a person in his own right. I had read so much about him… I had felt with him… I had felt his rage and anger when Harry called him a coward at the end of book six. I had believed in him all this time, believed in his innocence… defended him against those who declared him a traitor and murderer.

_And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
(I never want to adore you)  
_

And now… he was dead. Just like that. Should that be the end?

No! I won't stand for this… I wont accept this! He is not dead! I refuse to believe that! And as I stared into nothing, the book clutched tightly against my chest, tears drying on my face, an idea slowly formed in my head. An idea how to save him…

_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight  
_

With new found strength I rushed to my computer and begin to write. He will not die… not if I could help it. After all… it doesn't say in the book what happened to his body afterwards, does it? Madly, I typed away… the story taking shape on the screen before me.

If he can't live in the 'real' book, he will do so in Fanfiction!

_I ain't gonna lose you tonight  
_

Finally, I had finished my short story, telling how Severus was saved at the last moment. Happily I smiled at my computer and hit the send button. Now the story was online… and he truly would live again…

_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight..._

The pain in my heart had subsided now… I still couldn't bear to read page 528 again… but I knew that he wasn't really dead.

For as long as he lived on in Fanfiction and other stories, he will never be truly dead.

For Severus Snape, my hero.

I will always remember you.


End file.
